Someday My Prince Will Come ONE-SHOT
by primmyeverdeen12
Summary: This is a little one-shot that corresponds to my other book Crushed. It's about Danielle Curtis and the day she started liking her Prince, Johnny Cade. To bette rundertsand this one-shot, please take the time to check out Crushed. It may only be a preview I felt like this little one-shot could help better understand why Danielle likes Johnny even thiught it's sorta talked about. :)


**Hey guys! I decided to do a little ONE-SHOT on the day Danielle fell in love with Johnny. Now, to fully understand this, you're gonna have to read ****_Crushed PREVIEW _****to understand this one shot better.**

**Darry is 13  
Soda is 10  
Ponyboy is 7  
Two-Bit is 11  
Dally is 10  
Steve is 10  
Johnny is 9  
Danielle is 7**

**Good grief they seem more like teens then kids! Oh well...**

**Without further ado, I give you, the only chapter in this ONE-SHOT...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Danielle POV**

"Wake up Danielle! We gotta see the gang! We're gonna play football!" Soda began jumping upand down on my bed.

"Mmmm..." I moan in my pillow.

"Soda! Don't jump on the bed!" my mommy orders from downstairs.

"Sorry!" Soda yells.

"Don't yell at me mister!" my mommy orders.

"Sorry..." Soda whispers. "Ok Danny. Get up!"

I slowly sit up in my bed and blink my eyes to get rid of the blurryness. "Mmmm?"

"We gotta go. Let's get you dressed." he picks me up and carries me to my closet. There, he picks out any random clothes and starts dressing me. He moves fast and within moments he's done dressing me. He picks me up and carries me downstairs to the kitchen where mommy's making breakfast.

"Good morning princess." mommy says.

"Hi mommy." I whisper.

"Eat up kiddo. We got us some football to play." Darry orders. I slowly start eating my eggs and become full quickly. I push my plate away from me.

"You done princess?" mommy asks. I nod my head and lean on Soda's shoulder.

"Are we gonna go yet?" Pony asks.

"Can we go now mom? Please?" Darry, Soda, and Pony beg.

"Ok. But you guys keep a good eye on your sister. I don't want her wandering off like last time." mommy warns them.

"Ok." they all agree. We get up and begin walking to the park.

**10 minutes later...3rd Person POV**

"Looks like everyone's here! Let's split into teams!" Darry anounces. The boys all formed one line.

"You want to play Danielle?" Soda offered. Danielle shook her head and ran off to the playground. The playground was oddly deserted and made Danielle feel lonely.

Meanwhile the boys split off into 2 teams. Johnny, Ponyboy, and Darry on one team. Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, and Dally on the other. The team captains, Darry and Two-Bit, rock-paper-scissorsed who'd get the ball first. After a "rigorous" 3 rounds, Darry finally won and got the ball first. He got in his position and the others followed. Darry hicked the ball to Johnny. The game was on.

Little Danielle Curtis was wondering around the park lost in her imagination. She imagined the playground was a giant castle. The monkey bars was a giant bridge leading into the castle, or the little platform on top of the slide. The castle was huge with very sturdy walls. It was a Princess Paradise!

Danielle got tired quickly after running around pretending she was a princess running into a battle for a prince with her imaginary friend, Tara. Danielle really did have a best friend named Tara who was Dally's kid sister, but Tara was sick that day so Danielle had to make an imagnary Tara. It worked out fine.

Danielle seated herself on a tree truck not too far from her brothers and their friends. Danielle closed her eyes and quietly rested.

At the time, 5 little Soc boys were climbing the exact tree Danielle was resting under. The leader Soc had a pocket knife in is back pocket that he planned on using to cut a specific branch with a wasps nest on it.

"Ready for some fun?" the leader whispered to his friends.

"You know it!" one whispered with joy.

"Let's teach little Greaser Girl down there not to rest under _our _tree!" another announced menacingly. Princess Danielle couldn't hear a word they said over the football game. The leader Soc pulled out his switchblade and began sawing away.

**Johnny POV**

In the middle of our game I noticed Danielle laying down underneath a tree.

"Johnny!" someone called for me. I turned around to get hit in the head with the football.

"Ow!" my hand flew to my forehead where it began throbbing in pain.

"Your fault man. You weren't paying attention." Darry said.

"Then why'd ya throw it to me if I wasn't payin' attention?" I ask.

"Because Pony was being guarded by Two-Bit." Darry replies. We all heard a terrified scream that could only be made by one person.

Danielle.

**Danielle POV**

I began hearing sawing sounds over the quiet boys. They must be in a fight or something if they aren't that loud anymore. The sawing sound becomes quieted over some snickers above me. I'm momentarily confused until I hear loud buzzing all around me. I open my eyes to reveal an angry swarm of wasps surrounding me.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream I begin swating the wasps away, but they keep coming. I feel a sharp pain on my upper right arm and I bet I was stung. I feel another sharp pain on my left leg and begin crying. It hurts!

I hear faint footsteps coming towards me but all I can focus on is the wasps. Another stinging pain occurs in my chest and another o my back. A set of arms grabs me and carry me away. I get one last sting on my left leg before I open my eyes to reveal Johnny. He saved me from the swarm. He continues running until We're a safe distance away from the wasps.

"You ok Danielle?" Johnny asks me. I whimper in pain as he brings me closer to him. My head rests on his lap and he strokes my hair.

**3rd Person POV (through the gang's eyes)**

The whole gang took off in a sprint as they saw little Danielle being attacked by a swarm of wasps. Darry stopped running as he noticed a group of Socs laughing in the tree above the crime scene. _Oh they're gonna get it!_ Darry thought to himself.

By now Johnny was in the lead more determined than ever to save Danielle. He knew he was at risk of being stung by the wasps but he knew he had to save Danielle. He had to!

Johnny was nearing Danielle and the gang was close behind. Johnny ran into the swarm and grabbed a weak Danielle. He felt a sharp pain on his neck and right leg, but he kept running. He carried her far from the swarm. and laid her down on the grass. As Danielle whimpered in pain, he laid her head on his lap and begin stroking Danielle's hair comfortingly. The gang raced to meet up with Johnny and Danielle.

"Is she ok?" Soda collapsed to Danielle's side and clutched her hand like a lifetime. The little princess's eyes fluttered open and stared at Soda in awe.

"Soda?" the princess asked.

"It's me baby. You're alright. You're gonna be fine." Soda comforted.

"How's the kid?" Dally asked. He remained emotionless on the outside but was truly concerned on the inside. He prayed for the best.

"How are you Danielle?" Ponybiy asked. He sat down next to his twin sister's side and began stroking her cheek. Tears were streaming down Danielle's cheek from all the pain.

"I hurt." Danielle whimpered. She had a sting on her upper left leg, upper right arm, her back, her chest, and another sting on her left leg. Who could blame her for being in so much plain? Wasp stings hurt!

"Where do you hurt baby?" Soda asked. Danielle began pointing out all the different stings.

"Did you get any Johnnycakes?" Dally asked.

"Yeah. But you shouldn't worry about me. Danielle was the one in the swarm." Johnny said.

"Yeah but you saved her." Steve pointe dout the obvious.

"That's tuff man." Two-Bit added.

"So where did ya get stung?" Darry asked impatiently.

"My neck and my arm. I'm ok." Johnny lied. He was in pain but decided not to say so. He didn't want all the concern to go to him. Danielle was by far more hurt than he was.

"I can help that." Dally dug around in Johnny's stings in hopes of to pull out the stingers. Darry and Soda began doing the same to Danielle. With each stinger being pulled out, Johnny and Danielle would wince in pain. Once all the stingers were out, the gang decided to go back to the Curtis's and watch some Mickey Mouse and have chocolate cake. Two-Bit volunteered to carry Danielle home and Steve carried Johnny.

Once at the Curtis's, Mrs. Curtis got to work on Johnny and Danielle's stings.

When she finished, Danielle was sent to go rest in her bed and Johnny went to the gang and nibbled on a piece of chocolate cake.

"Thank you for saving Danielle, Johnny." Soda thanked.

"It was nothing." Johnny shrugged.

"You saved her life man! Like I said before, that's tuff! How'd it feel to be Superman for the day?" Two-Bit asked.

"Fine I guess." Johnny lied. He really felt heroic when he saved Danielle, but also something else. When he saw little Danielle being attacked by the wasps, he felt like he was being urged or something to save Danielle. Kind of like a calling.

"Ya know what I think," Steve announced. All the heads in the room turned to face Steve," I think Johnny has a crush on Danielle."

"No way man." Johnny denied.

"Don't deny the truth Johnny!" Two-Bit teased. Johnny blushed hard at the thought of him possibly liking Danielle. _We're only friends!_ Johnny thought to himself.

Meanwhile Danielle was in her room laying down on her bed but had a smile on her face. She had finally found the Prince for her.

* * *

**So what did y'all think? Love it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Just review!**

**Like I said before, this is a ONE-SHOT that goes along with ****_Crushed PREVIEW!_**** So if you liked this little story, I suggest you check out my other book.**

**And if you like my works, check out my other books!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**-Katie Lynn**


End file.
